catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project
News *December 23, 2011 - This project is back on the track baby. Let's delete all the member and start over! (Whether to keep the blanks or make new ones is currently being discussed). Voting for a new leader, deputy, senior warriors, and elders will start soon. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *January 1, 2012 - Happy New Years everybody! :D All authorities have been decided, and this project is back on track. Just a reminder: Please don't use any of our blanks or chararts outside of this wikia! And before putting up a charart, please reserve it in the blanks below. A new rule has been made: An apprentice must have three approved chararts in order to become a warrior. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *January 24, 2012 - Alright, this is annoying. Please read. Do ''NOT post a charart or even damn DOWNLOAD the blanks till you have been accepted in >.> This really gets on my nerves and will make you slip to my bad side in seconds. And I can be SCARY. So please, ask first. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Reserve an Image Reserve an image on the table below. Always be sure that no user has already reserved an image before you reserve your character. If your reservation has been up for two weeks and the image has not been put up, your reservation will be removed and therefor be avaible for others to reserve. Warrior = W Medicine Cat = MC Deputy = D BloodClan Warrior = BC Prey-Hunter = PH Apprentice = A Queen = Q Leader = L Kit = Ki Rogue = Ro Medicine Cat Apprentice = MCA Loner = Lo Cave guard=CG Here is a list of cats who need images. Blanks These blanks are for the use of Cats of the Clans, and Cats of the Clans only. Please do not post chararts from this site, or any of this line art on any other site. Thank you, Nightfall. Maleshort.png|'Warrior' Male Shorthaired Femaleshort.png|'Warrior' Female Shorthaired Malelong.png|'Warrior' Male Longhaired Femalelong.png|'Warrior' Female Longhaired Shortmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Shorthaired Shortfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Shorthaired Longmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Longhaired Longfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Longhaired MCA.Short.Male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Shorthaired MCA.Short.Female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Shorthaired MCA.Long.Male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Longhaired MCA.Long.Female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Longhaired Medcatms.png|'Medicine Cat' Male Shorthaired Medcatfs.png|'Medicine Cat' Female Shorthaired Medcatml.png|'Medicine Cat' Male Longhaired Medcatfl.png|'Medicine Cat' Female Longhaired Deputyms.png|'Deputy' Male Shorthaired Deputyfs.png|'Deputy' Female Shorthaired Deputyml.png|'Deputy' Male Longhaired Deputyfl.png|'Deputy' Female Longhaired ShortmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Shorthaired ShortfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Shorthaired LongmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Longhaired LongfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Longhaired Preyhunter.short.male.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Shorthaired Preyhunter.short.female.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Shorthaired Preyhunter.long.male.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Longhaired Preyhunter.long.female.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Longhaired Male_ShortL.png|'Leader' Male Shorthaired Short_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Shorthaired Long_MaleL.png|'Leader' Male Longhaired Long_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Longhaired Kit.male.short.png|'Kit' Female Shorthaired Kit.female.short.png|'Kit' Male Longhaired Kit.male.long.png|'Kit' Male Shorthaired Kit.female.long.png|'Kit' Female Longhaired Shortmalerogue.png|'Rogue' Male Shorthaired Shortfemalerogue.png|'Rogue' Female Shorthaired Longfemalerogue.png|'Rogue' Female Longhaired Longmalerogue.png|'Rogue' Male Longhaired Elder.short.male.png|'Elder' Male Short Elder.short.female.png|'Elder' Female Short Elder.long.male.png|'Elder' Male Long Elder.long.female.png|'Elder' Female Long Caveguard.short.male.png|'Cave Guard' Male Short Caveguard.short.female.png|'Cave Guard' Female Short Caveguard.long.male.png|'Cave Guard' Male Long Caveguard.long.female.png|'Cave Guard' Female Long Short.Queen.png|'Queen' Shorthaired Long.Queen.png|'Queen' Longhaired Approved Images Click here for a list of approved chararts. Project & Directions /Membership Nominations/ Charart Tutorials /Basic Guidelines/ Category:Project